A Love's Rescue
by Jericho64
Summary: This tale is based on a episode of an anime and I hope you all enjoy this! Final Chapter is up! Thank you for the patience! been busy with work and new projects... So here is our final conclusion to the story! Soundtrack will be uploaded coming soon! thanks again Also contains Romance in this story!
1. Chapter 1

A love's Rescue

This is kinda based off an anime I recently watched or should I say based off an episode from an anime I was watching having similar setting…ish… lol which I will be writing about it! This will be a JackxCarlyxCrow story and no Crow is not going to fall in love with Carly I will put that out there! I hope you all will enjoy this! Rated T for Themed Violence, Language and little romance! No lemons xD Enjoy Coming soon a Soundtrack for the story

This Chapter focus on Crow first

Chapter 1

It was a gloomy gray afternoon within New Domino City, half the town was inside during the weather time as it was raining like cats and dogs. Carly, Crow and Jack had rented a cabin they are staying for the weekend to have a day away from dueling and social life.

As jack reads his novel about gore and violence in his room, Carly hangs in the living room writing her story about forbidden love between a Fairy and Elf, while enjoying her home cooked meal that Crow made a delicious Teriyaki and Rice Bowl and cup of chai and a water for comfort.

While crow sits by a bench inside the cabin watching the rain go by with his palm hand sitting on his side face and he stares into the weather thinking about the events that token place about whether he stays with his gf, Stephanie or continues to be duelist and leave her behind?

He doesn't want to break things off, but before he got on this trip he thinks about the events that him and steph would fight about the future and how crow focuses more with dueling than his personal life.

**Crow's Vision**

(him and Stephanie at crow's apartment)

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ASKING ME TO GIVE UP MY DREAM IS NOT AN OPTION, STEPH! I TOLD YOU THE MOMENT WE MET THAT I AM DUELIST AND THEIR WILL BE TIME-"

He gets cut off as steph slurp hard on her Cola drink build herself in rage

"TIME? TIME THAT YOU WILL LEAVE ME WITHOUT TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE GOING TO TRAVEL AND DUEL SOME UNKNOWN PEOPLE? I SUPPORT YOU-"

"FROM THE looks of it, sweetheart, you are NOT DOING A GOOD JOB OF SUPPORT! I HAVE SUPPORTED YOU THROUGH EVERYTHING WHEN OUR DOG DIED OR YOUR GRANDMA'S EVEN WHEN YOU GOT FIRED FROM A CAFÉ because of scandal between you and manager which in the end he got his life sentence… (he gets off topic and shakes his head coming back to the subject) WHAT AM I DOING?! WHAT I AM SAYING IS DAMN IT BABE I SUPPORT AND LOVE YOU SO MUCH I GIVE ANYTHING FOR YOU! YET YOU LOVE ME BUT NEVER GOD DAM SUPPORTED ME"

'THIS ISN'T EASY FOR ME EITHER AND WHERE DO YOU COME OFF OF ME NOT SUPPORTING YOU! I DO MY BEST TO TRY KEEP UP WITH YOU WITH PERSONAL STRUGGLES WITH FEAR OF LOSING OR JACK FOR ALL-"

"LEAVE. MY. BUDDY. OUT OF THIS! HE MAY BE MANY OF THINGS BUT AT LEAST HE HAS MY BACK AND SUPPORTS ME! UNLIKE YOU SELFISH DEMON"

The levels of the room turn quiet as a shocking yet light sobbing Stephanie has felt a dark hole developing in her as she could not believe that the person she loves called her a darken name such as "demon" her past relationship which crow knew that he called her names like that too and even worse, so that is he left him to go with crow.

Seeing that she is reliving this dark past she made the choice to leave his apartment as she gathered her things as crow gasping seeing what steph's intention was he tried stopping her, yet she shoved him out of the way as crow tries to reason with her

"STEPH…STEPH PLEASE DON'T! PLLLLEEEEAAASE (feel on his knees in pain) DON'T GO! LOOK I MAY BE AN ASSHOLE AND EVERYTHING BUT I NEED TO LET MY PAIN OUT AND IM SORRY FOR WHAT I-

(Gets cut off and let the room sink in quiet as crow lifts his head and stands up then steph speaks)

"Crow. I think… we need each other's space or a while.. as in… take a break from our relationship and well not see other people because crow I want this to work… I really do. I…I love you, but its either me or dueling. Not being selfish about this. It's just im hurting bad and…"

"DON'T DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I NEED YOU"

"You need time to think about all this. I'll give you a few days. Goodbye, crow."

As she puts on her coat quickly Stephanie opens the door and quickly closes the door as crow tried to stop her but it was too late

"NO! (HE SOBS AND SCREAMING IN PAIN) NO! NOOOOO! STEPHANIE!"

Then the flashback ends as crow continues to watching the rain as a soft tear traveled down his face thinking of the horrific event without knowing Carly tried to call out his name while crow is daydreaming in his own world then as it gets louder he comes back to reality getting jumped and scared

"HELLO EARTH TO CROW!" Carly said with annoyance look and irritated face

"hey hey! Take it easy, Carmine! I was thinking about shit okay. Trying to relax here and you ain't helping"

"well excuse me your "grace" for the interruption, I wanted to let you know that dinner is ready! I made potato and beef soup since Jack wanted soup, so I made it from scratch.

"(looks at the food) ooooooooooooo that looks yummy, Carmine. I'll… be right their k give me a sec."

Carly nodded and return to the kitchen to set dinner up

Crow went back to his spot to his usual setting before getting spooked as will he ever take back that day or quit dueling for good just to make steph happy? He puzzles on until he got irritated with the memory then get heads down the living room for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Focus more toward Carly (with split of Crow and Jack)

Warning: Contains strong language

Everyone gathered around at the dining room table getting ready to enjoy the meal. Jack offered some beverages while Carly pour soup into the gentlemen's bowls and place the hot meal on the table. Crow sat there analyzing the meal as his mouth started to drool.

Then everyone dig in to the food as they all enjoy the flavor and taste of the meal. While eating jack thought about last night in his readings that made him question in life, but he smirk in his head of something he shouldn't worry or give thought too. After all it's a fiction book. He kept thinking about all the memories he shared in his life and how carly made him truly feel.

She made him a better man, yet his ego hasn't left that side of him and something Carly cannot stand when it comes to his "diva" side. He eyed on Carly as she enjoy the meal and smiles knowing he made her happy as he possibly can and know that she was everything to him now. His smile drop to the next phase,

"YO earth to Atlas?! WAKE UP YOU DROP A POTATO"- Crow with a irritated look pointing his spoon at him

"Listen here Fucker bird brain! I was thinking about a happy moment and here you are fucking interrupted-"

"Fuck me? Oh please dude you are the one off fucking la la land not paying attention"

"GUYS! Please shut the fuck up and please eat! Do not ruined this night please"

"what is up with you then?"- jack with a sigh and smirk look toward Carly

"Are you shitting me? WHAT IS UP WITH ME THAT YOU BEEN ACTING SHADY LATELY AND I WANNA FUCKING KNOW WHY?! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN SLEEPING WITH ME IN THE SAME ROOM THESE PAST 3 DAYS SINCE WHEN ARRIVED HERE AND I HAVE COOKED THOSE TIMES WE BEEN HERE AND NOT A SINGLE LOVE FROM YOU AND NOT MENTION A FUCKING THANKS SINCE I SUGGESTED THIS!"- Carly said with powerful force breathing in and out for a while she sat back down to continue eating.

Once more this feeling jack had grown more and more. He felt humiliated by her, yet she wasn't wrong. He did notice he was avoiding her. He is just trying to protect her from these feelings it could happen to them. Like doing something crazy or something goes wrong as seeing other people. This was his fucking lady of his life. He should never think of this foolishness, yet it took over his judgment.

"well…this has been a pleasant meal I suppose"- crow said with a awkward tone being casual about the situation

*look toward crow* "Sorry for lashing, crow. I was holding it in and-"

"It's fine, Carly. Really"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You express your feelings. *glares at Jack* if only someone can feel and see your feelings"

"*Moves from his chair* I BEG YOUR PARDON!"

"NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPEN IF YOU JUST PAY MORE ATTENTION TO CARLY THEN YOUR SELF EGO"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO US THAT WAY! I DON'T SEE ANY OF THAT WITH YOU AND STEPH GIVING HER ATTENTION YOU GHOSTED HER BECAUSE OF YOUR OWN EGO, BIRD BREATH"

"*Carly Gasped, looked at crow and back to jack* JACK! TAKE THAT BACK"

"NEVER!"

An awkward moment hit the floor until the ultimate strike as crow comes back

"LISTEN YOU PRICK! *Grabs jack by the shirt as crow glares at him while carly gasped* DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY ABOUT HER! STEPH IS MY LIFE AND MY WORLD! I BE DAMN IF SOMEONE EVER SPEAKS TO HER THAT WAY! SO FUCK OFF AND LEAVE US OUT OF YOUR PITY FUCKING LIFE DUDE AND YOU SHOULD BE WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF AND CARLY! AND I HATE TO SAY THIS BUT I THINK CARLY IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT *Screams the last part* YOU"

The room went into silent mode and from that moment a stroke of nerve came on around Jack as Crow lets go of his ego friend and sit his seat back and quietly walked away from the situation that deep-down crow was right.

Everything went south and Carly filled with rage and anger she did not want this to go on, so she gathered herself and ran to her room in tears. Crow just sat in the dining room feeling the sign of defeat thinking what else he could've said but what he did was a another to set Jack off.

As from there on all three individuals felt the agony and despair of the outcome and continue the night dark and quiet.

**Sorry if this chapter was short! Chapters 3 and 4 are somewhat parts to the conclusion for all these three characters! This and Chapter 4 will be short just to give you guys a heads up on what's about to happen! Again thank you for your patience! I'll do a soundtrack for this story when it's over!**

**Thanks for Reading!- Jericho64**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Note: this Chapter is based on the episode of an anime show I watched (somewhat)

Notes in the end

Enjoy

It was a misty cold night in the cabin for all three people since they plan to go hiking yet raining is pouring like cats and dogs they decided to maintain indoors. Carly started to wonder about everything that happened last night and just wanted to escape the nightmare so she can clear her mind. She hold her breathe in and then out. She need to keep her composer after all she could not shake up the feeling of what Crow said to Jack about their relationship being rocky,

**FlashBack**

"NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPEN IF YOU JUST PAY MORE ATTENTION TO CARLY THEN YOUR SELF EGO"

**End of Flashback**

Carly sooner understands why crow said it because Jack was all upset about things not going his way and all he knows is to shut down on people and just be alone with his thoughts. Later in the night as the men enter in their rooms to sleep, carly stayed up and clean up after a long Day of Silence between them and the unpleasant dinner they had as well. Carly realized she had enough with the drama and decided to sneak out in the night into the woods, but little does she knows that Crow watched her leave and then later goes after her

Carly reach to the river pond a hill down from where they were staying and she watches the water goes back. Water as grown heavier as it was before the storm and she soon realize she needed some air. To breathe and let things go. Crow was behind her and did not want to alarm, yet she did felt scared because she knew he would come out to check on her

"Look Carly. *place his hand on her shoulder* this isn't safe for both of us to be out here in the pond with these weatherly condition *he then directs her above to see the dark clouds move in* *then comes back* we gotta get going

"Just a minute, crow. Before we do I gotta say one thing. Whatever happens on this trip just know it's not your fault. Jack's going through a lot of deep sh** with everything back home that he is not ready to face, yet he still takes out on everyone around him. He will get over it. I'm sorry that he was mean to you."

"It's fine. Look forget about it and lets head back it's cold and late lets head back"

Then carly and crow walked back to the cabin before the rain falls and little did they know jack knew where they were at as he watches then walking back home and goes back to his room and by tomorrow he will face them. Confronting them about their action

**Next Day**

Still raining and cloudly on a dark day almost 4 days left til they all return home. Carly had an idea that the three of them can do together as they a walk outside even though it's raining and wanted to find her calling in the wild. They all gathered in the living room as crow sat on the couch, Carly stand and Jack sat on his favorite brown wooded chair felling bugged and annoyed with the runaways. Carly then talks to jack about going on an adventure late on today, however jack had other ideas

"So you are telling me that we should go take a walk in the rain in circles?" said a curious Jack

"Well….yeah" said carly

"hmmm in that cases…DENINED" said a stern jack

The two gasped and Carly quick to bounce back

"But I don't get it… why won't you allow it?

"as I recall the only reason why we came up here, so that we call hangout and get away from the media and spotlight and worse of all you two went off to a dangerous place! Crow what did I say about going out there?! You were supposed to be watching her!" said Jack to Carly and Crow

"Right…look…Jack I'm sorry please forgive me? Also another thing-" he gets cut off by Carly

"Don't get snippy with him! Not his fault! I just wanted all of us to hangout together and try new things not just get cooped up here like crazy people. Please Jack, reconsider?! *as she holds jack's hand*

"Look carly, *holds her hand back* *crow silently gags* I will remind you again! Your guys safety and mine are important here and If anything happens to you… I don't know what I do.. I would one never forgive myself and two I'll regret for the rest of my life. I can't lose you. Not again after what happened when you and I went to Rome. Reminder we can on this trip to get away and relax, I get you wanna explore but staying here is where it's safe from this weather"

"I get it, Jackie, but trust me as I know I will extra careful if we do this and I won't get reckless or clumsy for that matter" said a confident Carly

Jack grew tired with Carly's stubbornness and crow can tell when the line is drawn. He need to control his temper and that's exactly what he did.

"Carly, please understand what I am saying here, you are an independent woman and that's what I love about you, but the thing is if you don't tell me where you run off to and if something bad happens that I do not know of I just don't know I would do in this situation. Your safety means the world to me. That's why."

Carly now sees the sense in Jack even though this whole conversation Is ridiculous and in rely she nodded back know her answer is a slightly an 'okay'.

"Okay what now then?" said an off crow

"beats me crow, how about we all play a game of duel monsters not in turbo or duel form to ease us all. Since Carly has her deck I like to see what she is capable of. I'll go get my things" said Jack before he takes off he gives a kiss on a check to Carly as she blushes and carries off

Carly shrugs and thinks about what Jack said to her. She felt off yet irritated that Jack couldn't let her off out in the woods knowing something bad happened to her which she would be okay with, yet she wasn't too sure. Then Carly grabs her deck and makes her way to the dining table until crow stops her with his hand on his shoulder,

"wait up, carly!"

"yes crow?" she rely as she turns and faces crow

"Listen. I don't wanna pick sides or anything because one you guys are weird and annoying, and two I am sorry to say but I have to agree with Jack on this. Not just him that cares about you, me too. I am sorry I put you through this and I have my shit to fix too, so lets stay away from the woods" said crow as he heads to the dining room table. She then realized the words he said and that triggered her for a bit then looks outside the doors of the dining room table watching it all pours down as she sits on the chair waiting for Jack to come around

**By 8pm things have changed**

Carly could not take the agony once more! She decided to do the unthinkable as she grab her coat and umbrella as she sobs and gentle open and close the side door as she runs away down toward the river pond where she sit on the grass knowing it was a little wet, but didn't care at this point and sob like a year old would without the screaming staring at herself with sadness in her heart and in pain. She kept thinking how on earth did Jack the only love of her life would treat her in this way, shape or form.

She even rambles about his self-ego was getting out of hand. She did not know if she wanted to break her man or work things out with some slight changes in the relationship. Then the weather begin to pick up as it turns into a thunderstorm, luckily Carly came prepared with her coat, rain boots and umbrella as she wants it with a blink of her eye as Crow calls out her name as she turn and gasp at the voice hopefully it wasn't Jack.

"CARLY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Said crow freaking out

*she turns to him* "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM DOING?! IN THE RAIN CRYING MY EYES OUT WHAT ELSE?

"CARLY LISTEN TO ME, I GET THAT YOU ARE IN PAIN BUT THIS ISNT THE WAY TO GO! *Then storms comes in and starts to pick up* LOOK CARLS! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE"

Everything starts to pick up and Carly watches the rain and wind come down, but she wasn't scared. Left like she was going to die and her mind spins out of control and thinks how will she get out of this. She cannot walk away from this forever and she wanted to end everything, so she sobs and ran to the top of the hill as Crow continues to scream out her name so loud he follows.

At the house, Jack sees a storm coming and still no sign of Crow or Carly. He knew something was wrong and thought about what he had done until he sees someone on the top of hill not too far from the home he took the binoculars and finds his lady wanted to risk herself in the storm, he gasped and dropped everything took his jacket and ran for his life to save the woman he loved then he thought to his hand as he ran and weeps,

'_what are earth is she thinking?! Stand there during a thunderstorm watching it all happened when she should've been running home where its safe, yet I know we have our issues to handle, but their was no need for this! I must stop her before it's too late! And crow…. *signs* I hope he's alright wherever he is'_

The wind and waves were getting stronger and soon as they rose Carly ran down the hill, but somehow missed a step and started to tumble down the hill rolling over like she would roll on a hill on a sunny afternoon, but only this was not.

Crow screamed her name and ran to her the minute he could, yet she hit a rock with her leg and fell right into the water screaming for Jack and Crow's help it was too late she entered into the stormy waters with Crow screaming, "CARLY NO" the minute after he said that Jack saw the predicament taken fold and ran to her rescue trying to hold back his tears he took a quick breathe and enter in the water to save his beloved

"JACK!" Said a freak out crow who had no idea what to do to save both his friends he decided to head back into the house to get the supplies

In the waters deep below Carly was starting to fade away, slowly and deeply away as she remembered the good times she shared with Jack even though he was a bit of a jerk to her deep down she will always love him within her heart she begins to ponder in her thoughts,

'_what was I thinking?! Why did it had to come to this? I should've ran inside when the storm came, but instead I made things worse and listen to my bad judgement, Oh Jackie my beloved Jack I'm-..I'm so sorry'_

Then Carly felt a gasped as it was Jack who grab her arm and held her tight as he swam up to shore, so they can hurry on out of the storm once they were out Jack carried her bridal style and start swimming to shore as he breathes quickly Crow made it in time to throw the rope as Jack held out. After that they hurry instead.

Crow begin to start a fire and lit a few candles as he watches his friend weep softly as a sign of defeat as he tried everything he could to revive her from mouth to mouth resuscitation to trying to feed her water and nothing. He lay her down 3 ft from the fire covered her up with a blanket and gave her pillow and watches her trying to hold back his emotion, so that he can be strong for her.

"Oh Crow, look what I have done to her. *they both looked at her then the fire* it should've been me… not fucking her."

"Well…yeah… not what I am saying you or her, but you let your ego and emotion get the best of you and look what you did to Carly YOU drove her to this. Fuck! You always do this! *Crow then places his hand to his buddy's shoulder" You owe her an apology when she wakes up *then he lets go*"

Before jack began to speak, Carly then starts to cough up water as she gasps for air Jack rush to her aid and hold her closes as Carly tries to open her eyes seeing her lover looking down at her feeling relieved that she is alive

"J…jack… is that….you?!" said a weak Carly trying to hold her man close but was unable to

"Carly *as he shivers and weeps softly* Y-y-yes my love. I'm- I'm so- so sorry. I am deeply sorry for everything I put us through. I promise you my sweetheart.. to take better care for you… of us. I love you my soul, my other half. My Carly" Then Jack kisses her forehead and then her hair to then hold her close and Carly hugs him back able to move her arms and hands as they run up and down jack's back to calm him down as she spoke softly

"I'm sorry too my beloved. I'm sorry I caused all of this. We will get through this. I love you, Jackie."

"I love you too, Carly"

Crow was seeing the picture of everything these guys have been through this trip and in two days they will leave here remembering these events that will change them forever. Crow knew what he had to do when he returns home and make things right with Stephanie. Which he has a plan for it.

**Epilogue **

After the two days were up for these three, Crow, Jack and Carly all hurry back home to new domino city where they can rekindle with everyone and share the details about their adventure. Carly and Jack's relationship grew stronger after that fateful day as they hold hands on the way home and Crow deep inside gagging at their lovey dovey moment as he plugged his headphones in and thinks about his plan to win Stephanie back. Everyone made it home safe to recharge themselves for the next day

**Author's Note**

**OMG YOU GUYS! THAT WAS SOOOOO FREAKIN LONG FOR A CHAPTER HERE! WELL… I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I DO JK! I CRIED AND EDIT A COUPLE TIMES AND IT WAS WELL WORTH IT! IT TOOK A LOT OF FOCUS AND WORK TO MAKE THIS PERFECT!**

**THIS WAS CARLY AND JACK'S ENDING! CROW AND STEPHANIES ARE COMING UP IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND WILL BE SHORTER! I'LL ALSO UPLOAD A SOUNDTRACK AS WELL ONCE THIS IS ALL OVER! THANKS FOR TUNING IN!**

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER WAS SOMEWHAT BASED OFF FROM AN EPISODE OF ANIME CALLED MEIJI TOKYO RENKA! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SHOWS AND CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE OWNERS!**

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS!**

**P.S. If you haven't yet watch Meiji Tokyo Renka I highly recommend watching it! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Crow and Stephanie's ending

3 weeks have passed by, Crow pranced through his apartment back and forth figuring out an

outcome to his situation with Stephanie. He can remember the lashing and yelling they shared. He knew

what he had done and fucked up everything. Crow then blasting his burned playlist that labeled "my

tunes" which had some heavy metal and mix of Jeff Hardy going on. He grabs his phone and start texting

his buds, Jack and Yusei, for helpful advice to win back Stephanie. After a while both of the buds reply

the exact same thing, "you are on your own" type answer on both text message, but Yusei gave him an

idea what to do with his problem. Crow continue to stay in his duplex which trying to get a whole of

Stephanie by numerous calls and texts, yet no reply. Weeks after weeks, Crow Isolated and blocked

Everyone who try calling and texting, yet he didn't care for them only his beloved Stephanie. He closed

his eyes just picking the love of his being at his side where he sees their two children and a dog playing

in the backyard like he finally found a placed called, "home". As he daydreams it all came to an

unfortunate end when his phone started ringing as he jumped out of his sofa rubbing his head until he

saw the caller ID, _stephanie. _At this point, he had no idea what to do just go to voicemail or pick it up to

see where this would go… he decided quickly picking up the phone

_phone call between steph and crow_

_crow: hello? _

_It was silent until…_

_Stephanie: hey crow. How are you?_

_Crow: been fine I guess…_

_Stephanie: that's good. *clears her throat* anyways, I heard you went out of town. Two days ago, I decided I needed to come see you and when I was on my way I was stopped by Akiza telling me you weren't home and try coming back next week, so yeah… how was it by the way_

Crow had no idea stephanie try coming down to his duplex two days ago, If he didn't leave they would've taken care of the situation, but no he thought he went on a getaway and be a third wheel instead. He took a deep breathe and finally let it out,

_Crow: Actually, Steph… I… I had a decent time. I went with Carly and Jack and well… stuff happened and whatever…*groans and pounds his head with his head saying in his head stupid 4 times until she spoke*_

_Stephanie: Crow?! You okay there?!_

_Crow: No I am not. Say you work tomorrow?_

_Stephanie: No not until next Wednesday, why?!_

_Crow: Do you mind if you wanna come over to my place for coffee and breakfast or get food in the morning or…go to a park or…something!?_

_Stephanie: Sure. Let's meet at the park say 9am sharp! I'll buy coffee and later you buy brunch? Deal?_

_Crow: Deal. See you tomorrow_

_Phone call end_

From that moment on they both went to bed thinking how the outcome will play out

**Next day**

Crow made it to the park at 8:45am minutes early before the meet with Stephanie. Crow dressed in his

Usual attire (think about the anime of the show peeps…moving on) while on his earphones playing his

Usual music from Jeff Hardy while thinking about what to say then he blasts his music as stephanie

walks slowly towards him with music blasting through and gently tapping his shoulder saying,

"Hey crow!" then crow jumps as his earphones flew off the ground, lands on his butt he quickly

grabs them then turns to see stephanie looking so beautiful in baby blue dress with her hair straighten

wears yellow sneakers with an ankle bracelet and earrings to go with it on her, he quickly pretened to

hide behind the fence where he was waiting for her as stephanie chuckles,

"IT'S NOT POLITE TO SNEEK UP A PERSON…..I…I MEAN Hey….Steph." said crow blushing

"Lol Hey….um… crow… been a week or so"

"More like a month…. Wanna sit…?! *then they both sit* Thanks for the coffee again" said

Crow as he took the coffee from her as he sips he knew it hit the spot and feeling blessed to know what

kind of coffee he usually likes to get…just make sure it ain't poisoned or something. Then the

conversation continues,

*Steph took a breather and spoke* "Listen crow…. I… just want to be the first to say I am deeply

sorry how things went before you took off. I am sorry for being selfish about my personal issues and

feelings I forgot about yours as well.. *she started to sniff and little sobbing* I didn't mean to yell… at

you…. I was tired and frustrated with everything going on with us because I felt like I was losing-" She as

cut off by Crow's surprising kiss with both eyes closed their coffee both spilled as he holds her. He hold

like she was a princess and she is to him. Before he kissed her in his mind he looked at her while talking

and thought to himself 'I gotta do it and take the risk if anything happens well…. At least I went for it'

Flashback finished going back to them kissing then he breaks off the kiss, but still holds her as their

eyes met. Both blushing and shaking they didn't care about it but someone had to say something quick

before something else happens, luckily crow came to the rescue,

"Look… I'm sorry for…. Well… not sorry because I need to… I needed you to understand that I

Still love you and I… always will. On my trip, I thought long and hard what I want in life… My heart told

me not lose hope, but my head said just let her go and be happy. I choose my heart because I would

never and I MEAN never do anything to hurt you. I love seeing your face light up when I see you and

whenever I see you cry it broke my heart. *he wipes away her tears and place his hands on her face*

Whenever you lay next to me I feel like I have place to call home and know I will always protect you.

Stephanie do not give up on me…. Us in the matter of me speaking here. I want to have babies and

grow old with you until our lives are over. So, stephanie will you give this goof ball another chance?"

Stephanie had no idea what just happened just now as she felt his warm embrace hold her and still

looking into thy eyes of a man who is willing to work on his action and grow with her as a partner

and best friend. She sobs but with happiness as she kissed him back knowing her answer is a yes and

crow kissed back knowing he found his soulmate and the will to go own! He vow in his heart to

not give up on himself or her. That trip was worth it and made him the man he is today. The kiss was

broken as he holds his beloved's hand.

"so uh… Crow… sorry about the coffee…. Wanna go grab brunch and maybe come back to my

Place and talk about some things…" said a blushing stephanie as crow replied kissing steph on the cheek

"Don't worry about it... whatever you want, babygirl let's get outta here"

They both took off from the park on their way to get food with a smile on their face as they giggled away

through the day living happily ever after.

The end


End file.
